Living Together
by littlelizzygurl
Summary: Well everyone I got a story out! This one is about my favorit couples T/P and B/G. What happens when Bra and Trunks parents want them out and Goten and Pan want out, how will living together change their relationships. Mild humour, and swaring. I hope you
1. Wanting In and Wanting Out

Living Together  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or any of its characters, but I'd love toown all the guys!!   
  
Authors Notes: This story is basically about how Pan, Bra, Goten, and Trunks,well how they live together and romantic twists and turns come from everywhich way. For those of you who care, I'm not going to finish Good-byes Aren't Forever unless I can think of something. Well any ways please enjoy and when you finish there's a little box on the bottom ya you write what you think about the story there, its called reviewing and I'd appreciate it if you'd do it. THANKS! CHOW!  
  
O ya the ages are...  
  
Trunks-28  
Goten-27  
Pan-21  
Bra-19  
Marron-25  
  
I know what the ages are but I'm just putting it that way so I can work withit a little better, and I don't think the age difference matters.  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks Bra you two get your asses down here now!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Bra got off of her computer and ran down the stairs to see her brother alreadythere. "What is it Mom I'm kinda busy," Bra said.  
  
"Don't you what me young lady, you and Trunks had better clean up my kitchen pronto I am not your maid, I work, I cook, and I do not want to start the whole Mommy rotiune again so if you wanna act like your 2 I'll treat you that way," she yelled.  
  
"Okay Mommy," Trunks said like a baby, "I'm only two so I'm gonna go upstairs and finish playing while you clean up the mess, o tay, buh bye," Trunks smiled happily and ran upstairs.  
  
"Bye Mommy," Bra said following her brothers quick exit and left.  
  
"GRRRR. I'm going to kill them, sayian or not!" she yelled, "Vegeta! get over here," Vegeta slowly walked over towards her.  
  
"What the hell do you want woman," he bellowed.  
  
"Come clean up after your children," she said handing him some paper towels and a bucket full of cleaning utensils.  
  
"They're your kids too woman!"  
  
"Not when they make a sayian mess like this they're not, when they do this they're your kids!" With that she left just as fast as her children.  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Those brats, I'm tired of they're messes and them thinking they can do whatever the fuck they want!" Vegeta stomped upstairs and walked straight to the game room were Bra was doing research for school and Trunks was on the last level of Final Fantasy. He casually walked over to Trunks and pulled out the plug on the video game and t.v.  
  
"What the hell! Dad! I was on the last level do you know how fucking hard it is to get there!" he yelled.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking too, and who cares about some stupid video game, and you get your ass off of the computer, before I blow it up,"  
  
"Daddy I have to finish this report for," before she had the chance to finish he blew the whole damn thing up.  
  
"What the hell! Dad! I was on the last page of my report do you know how long I've been working on that!"  
  
"Do you have to mimic your brother as I've said I don't give a fuck, your Mom and I pay the bills not you and that's why your moving out wait let me refrase that I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES OUT ONTO THE STREET, SO GRAB YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET OUT! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT JUST LEAVE GET YOUR OWN DAMN PLACE TO RUIN AND  
MESS UP NOW LEAVE BEFORE I STOP GOING EASY ON YOU!"  
  
Bra and Trunks took their father seriously and left the room mumbling went to their rooms and slammed the door.  
  
"Vegeta honey don't you think you're going a little hard on them," she said over hearing the whole thing and worried about her babies.  
  
"No I think your going a little too easy on them and you've been doing it to Trunks for ten years and I'm not about to let you do that to Bra, they're not your babies anymore and they're leaving this house, TODAY!" Vegeta making his final statement flew out the window and into the gravity chamber.  
  
"Pan this is some messed up shit! I can't believe my Dad would kick me his PRINCESS out onto the streets!" she yelled into the phone.  
  
"Well you got it lucky my Dad won't even let Goten and I out of his site and look how old we are I wish I had your parents. I want to live on my own bring dates home to watch t.v with and not to be pestered every 15 seconds!" Pan said getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"Ya I wish you could live with me it would be so cool living with my best bud!" Bra said. Just then an idea hit her and Pan got the same one.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pan asked.  
  
"Ya, but how will you get your parents to let you, I don't even wanna think about you dealing with Gohan or Chichi eww!"  
  
"I'm a grown adult if I can drink I can move out when are you moving?"   
  
"Trunks found this beautiful 4 bedroom condo on a lake with a indoor and outdoor pool and a Jaquisee, we have to move in today, my Dad is really pisted off," Bra answered.  
  
"Cool consider one of those extra rooms filled," Pan said smiling on the other end of the phone, she was finally getting a place to call her own.  
  
"Trunks and I will be over in about 2 hours to pick you up have your stuff packed and ready to go and good luck in getting out," Bra said.  
  
"Thanks c-ya lata,"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Bra hung up the phone and laid back on her bed, 'I can't believe Pan is being so bold just leaving like that,' she thought, ' Man I better get packing a girl with a wardrobe like mine damn this is going to take me hours.' She quickly got up and ran to her closet.  
  
"Ya Goten, he just kicked me out and is making me live with Bra, I thought when I moved out I'd be rid of her annoying scemes and stupid boyfriends, man I really hate this it sucks," Trunks yelled into the phone.  
  
"Well don't take it out on me I didn't do it to ya," Goten answered back.  
  
"O sorry Goten, you know your really lucky your parents want you to stay and you don't have annoying siblings that still bother you when your almost 30 years old!"  
  
"Well first of all I hate how my Mom expects me to live at home end up getting married and having my family live with her until she dies and live there the rest of my life, and I might as well have an annoying sibling you do remember my niece Pan well try living with her," he said dully.  
  
"Yeah I guess you got it bad but Pan is cool at times," Goten snorted, "Okay maybe not, maybe you could you could live with me and Bra, that way I won't have to deal with that pest as much as usual, what do you think?" he asked happily.  
  
"Trunks my Mom would never let me," he said like a child.  
  
"Goten are you kidding me, let me tell you how you sound, 'My Mommy won't let me even though I'M THIRTY YEARS OLD!' come on you have to live with me it will be so cool, sneaking babes in at night and having wild parties."  
  
"Babes," Goten said dreamily.  
  
"Ya babes so you in?"  
  
"Sure what time will you pick me up, and one more question, I don't have to share a room with you do I?"  
  
"Of course not you dummy, it has four bedrooms, I'll be there as soon as DADDIES GURL finishes packing all of her things which will be about 2 hours okay?"  
  
"Sure buddy c-ya then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and frantically ran around picking up everything he had including all his furniture. Trunks took on the job of packing all the furniture in the game room which belong to Bra and him, the rest of the condo was already furnished. He walked out the door with his last bag the same time as Bra did.  
  
"Trunks there's something I have to tell you before we leave we're going to have to make a quick stop," she said giving him her sweetest face.  
  
"Ya I gotta stop somewhere too, you see Goten is going to live with us and I gotta pick him up where do you have to stop," he asked hesitant that she might explode any second.  
  
"The same place, I've gotta pick up Pan cause she's gonna live with us, looks like we won't be having any guest rooms any more," she said nervisouly.  
  
"So we agree Pan can stay if Goten can," he said he said holding out his hand to finalize their deal.  
  
"Agree" she said taking his hand and shaking it. Bra smiled and Trunks did the same, they walked out the door hugging their crying mother goodbye and walked over to Trunks Mercedes and put the last of their things in the car.  
  
"Brat you forgot something," Vegeta yelled as Trunks and Bra were getting into the car.   
  
"What is is Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta threw his playstation to him and walked back inside. "Ready to go?" he asked as he buckled up.  
  
"Lets lock and load," Bra said playfully as they made their way towards the Sons.  
  
  
Well everyone what did you think so far? Should I continue? Was it good? Or did it suck as bad as a lollipop? Will Goten and Pans parents let them live with their friends? Will they mind living with eachother still? Find out!O and well remember what I said about the little box ya that's what you put there. LoL. Okay well tell what ya think and I'll do my best to put the next chapter out. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I'm going. LOOK RYOKO#2001 I ACTUALLY PUT OUT A STORY AREN'T YOU PROUD?! Well review and look for my next chapter! CHOW! D:LITTLELIZZYGURL!   



	2. On Their Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT or any of the  
characters, but I'll still take the guys!  
  
Author Notes: I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and all of the nice things that were said , I  
guess, should I continue, is a stupid question. Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and use  
the box at the bottom. ENJOY!  
  
  
"Goten, honey dinners almost," Chichi started as she stuck her  
head into his room door, "What are you doing honey?"  
  
"Moving out,"he answered.  
  
"O is that all well be down in, What? Moving out, but why? Honey  
I thought we settled all this already you'd live here with me and  
inherit the house?"she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on Mom I really want to move out and I'll be living with  
Trunks, his Mom and Dad are making him move out. Why can't you be  
as reasonable?" he asked.  
  
"I always knew that Trunks was a bad influence and what do you  
expect from parents like that, they'd let him go on a killing  
spree and think nothing of it and you two will probably have  
girls coming in from left and right, I'll hear nothing of it!"  
she yelled.  
  
"Mom...Trunks is not a bad influence and Bra will be there she'll  
keep us in order they'll be no babe um girls coming into our  
condo don't worry so much."  
  
"O that's much better Bra Briefs the beauty queen, the girl that  
gets whatever she wants, and I meen whatever she wants , think about it!"  
  
"Mom please I've known Bra her whole life and she's not that kind  
of girl, so stop using that stupid excuse."Goten was getting  
annoyed he just wanted to live with his friends and his Mommy was still telling him no, this was  
so stupid, he continued packing while  
she spoke, trying to ignore her every word.   
  
"Yes I guess Bra is a good girl, but you never know, why how  
could she resist such a handsome guy? She'll probably seduce you  
into Kami knows what!"she yelled.  
  
"O Mom that is the most awful thing I've ever heard me and Bra,   
look Mom I love you and all but I've made up my mind so please  
just give it a rest, please."  
  
"Fine just leave your poor old Mother, everyone always said you  
were just like your father but I never really knew how much till  
now," she said crying.  
  
"O Mom come on give me a break,"he moaned.  
  
"Its okay really son, I'll just leave the house to Pan in my  
will, at least she'll be..," Chichi turned her head and saw Pan  
caring at least 3 suitcases down the stairs, "Where do you think  
your going young lady?"   
  
"O I'm moving in with Bra and Trunks Grandma, Bra said the house  
was furnished except for her room and Trunks so I'll be leaving  
my furniture, thanks for the memories," Pan said trying to make a  
quick escape. She was on her way to the driveway when she  
overheard her Grandma giving Goten a hard time about moving somewhere so she tried to make a  
quick escape but she didn't get very far.  
  
"What is going on here?!?! What is this thanks for all the time  
and money you've spent on me all my life and how much you've  
loved me but I gotta go now buy bye! Those Briefs they're such  
bad examples."  
  
"Pan you're going to live with Trunks and Bra too?" he asked, ignoring his mothers temper.  
  
"Ya so what's your point? And what do you meen too?"   
  
"I meen I'm moving in with them too , damn you, who said you  
could live with them?" he yelled.  
  
"Bra invited me, what idiot invited you?!" she yelled back.  
  
"Trunks is not an idiot!."  
  
"He is if he wants you to come, what are we going to do?" she  
said sighing, she dropped her suitcases and sat next to Goten on his bed.  
  
"I guess they must have figured it out so if they can go along  
with it we can, I guess," Goten moaned and put his head in his  
hands.  
  
"Your right, but no babes or wild parties," she said sternly.  
  
"Fine no wild parties," Pan stared at him evilly, "Or babes," he  
mumbled.  
  
"Good now lets get going before its to late," Pan got up and  
moved toward the door her uncle right behind her with Chichi  
standing at the door, "Grandma you know even if you try to stop  
us we're going to go so please just move over and let us go  
okay?" Pan asked sweetly with the Bra puppydog face.  
  
"Well..I saw how you handled that with your Uncle and it seems  
like you two can rely on eachother,..as long as you get jobs at  
Capsule Corp or something and Goten watches over you *sigh* I  
guess you can go, and I'll take care of your Dad and Mom, and don't  
just stand there smiling at me get going before I change my mind," Chichi said shooing them out  
the door.  
  
"Thanks Grandma, I love you and we'll come see you a whole lot  
Bye, " as Pan walked out the door she kissed her Grandma and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Bye honey," she said in tears.  
  
"Bye Mommy," Goten said babylike.  
  
"O my little baby I love you, you have a wonderful life, and do me a favor and don't forget me  
okay? " she said in tears.  
  
"I could never forget you Mom, I love you but I gotta go now I guess I'll see you when i see  
you," Goten ran down the stairs out the door and waved right before he slammed the door.  
  
"O Goten be careful,"Chichi said as she walked into her room.  
  
"Hey guys perfect timing," Bra yelled out the car window.  
  
"Hey B-chan you look great as usual," Goten answered as she and  
Trunks walked out the car.  
  
"O Goten you flatter me," Bra smiled and looked down at her clothes, "I do don't I?" she said  
playfully.  
  
"Okay you guys lets get going I wanna see my new room, you don't  
mind me staying there, do you Trunks?" Pan asked with the same puppy dog face.   
  
"Of course I don't mind, Pan your welcomed just as much as Goten  
is, which meens there to annoy me, come on guys lets get in the car and get over to our new  
pad!" As Trunks got in the car everyone else followed.  
  
Trunks drove with Bra in the drivers seat, Goten behind Bra and Pan next to Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten why are you so quiet," Trunks asked.  
  
"What do you means there to annoy you I thought we were friends I guess things change when  
you move in with people, and you don't have to take it out on Pan, " he said pouting.  
  
Bra looked behind her and sighed, "You're not serious are you?"   
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Goten you're such an idiot, Trunks was joking, and you haven't even lived with him yet," Pan  
said threw laughter. By that time everyone burst out laughing Goten chuckled, pretending he  
knew what was so funny.  
  
"I knew that all along I was just seeing how quick you guys were, you know testing your  
intelligence."  
  
"Sure you were Goten," Trunks said. "Okay lets just forget it cause I know Goten and he'll keep  
going until he gets his way, don't you think we should make some sorta rules you know for our  
new place."  
  
"That's a great idea, Trunks you got some paper round here we could post them on the fridge,"  
Bra answered.  
  
"Here I'll write," Pan said getting a paper and pen, "Shoot tell me what to write and I'll write it."  
  
"Okay we can each make three rules but at least 3 of us have to agree okay is that cool?" Trunks  
asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go first," Goten answered, "First rule, no smoking, shut up Trunks I don't means from  
the 4 of us," Trunks closed his mouth and smirked, "Secondly I ask that the girls cook, and the  
guys don't," Pan gave him that evil stare again, "All right all right we'll clean the bathroom is that  
all right with you Pan," Pan smiled, "Good now, finally we will not go threw eachothers things if I  
wanted that I'd still be at home, so do you all agree with my rules."  
  
"Ya sure now its my turn," Bra started," First of all none of your little friends are to go threw my  
underwear drawer," she said staring at Goten.  
  
"O come on that was so last year."   
  
"Well I don't care don't do it again, understand?"  
  
"Yes Bra, the guys were really looking forward too it, they'll be so dissapointed," Goten said with  
a smirk.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and continued, "Secondly Pan and I are not your maids we're your roommates  
and don't forget it we don't make beds or clean up in the kitchen all the time, and lastly no girls  
after midnight," she said finishing smugly.  
  
"WHAT you've gotta be kidding me," Trunks yelled almost hitting a bus.  
  
"Come on Trunks if it takes you that long to do what you gotta do you must have some kinda  
problem if you know what I mean, they have this wonderful thing now called viagra, why don't  
you call your doctor," Pan smiled and became scared when she saw Trunks looking at her threw  
the rear view mirror.  
  
Trunks slammed on the brakes and pulled over sharply, "Pan Son I'm gone kill you," Trunks  
lunged back towards her and attempted to hit her.   
  
"Trunks quit it sit back down you ass hole," Bra yelled beating on his back. Trunks was now on  
her holding her wrists next to her head.  
  
"Now Pan you'll take that back your I'll kill you," he yelled.  
  
"Jeez Trunks why do you take it so personally you act as if its true," was her answer.  
  
"That's it your dead," Trunks was getting angrier by the second and started pinching her he knew  
if he started actually fighting her they might ruin his new car.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs you sit your stupid ass down before I take the drivers seat and drive your  
ass home now get over here and drive us to our condo NOW," Bra yelled in a Bulma-like tone.  
Trunks looked at her sat down, started up the car and got back onto the highway.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know I just.....started acting like my Mom," Bra said on the verge of being sick.  
  
"That was so cool," Goten said amused.  
  
"Well lets continue, Trunks I'm sorry about the, the viagra crack, so do you guys agree with Bras  
rules?"  
  
"Yeah I guess if Trunks does."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay good its your turn now Trunks," Bra said.  
  
"Fine first of all we're not allowed to talk about private matters outside the house, and we tell  
eachother everything, second we have a certain eating schedule, Monday threw Thursday and  
Sundays we eat at home unless we have a date or something we make sure to tell the person  
who's cooking on Fridays and Saturdays we fend for ourselves, and last of all no guys at all unless  
Goten and I are there,"  
  
"What! that's the most mest up shit I've ever heard in my life." Pan yelled, popping out of her  
seat.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"That's not fair you can but Bra and I can't well if Bra doesn't agree then that rule doesn't stand,"  
Pan yelled.  
  
"I don't agree and for that stupid remark you made you lost you're second rule besides I think we  
have enough rules as it is so lets just drop it," Goten answered.  
  
"Goten you agree with them, I can't believe it."  
  
"Its only fare and besides I want dinner tonight."  
  
"True, lets just drop it, I'm still not cool with it," Trunks sighed sat back and the next few minutes  
of the trip were quiet.  
  
When the finally arrived Bra was first inside, "O my God Trunks this place is bueatiful!" she  
shrieked.  
  
"Ya and I had the movers take all our furniture and the decorators decorated it, so why don't you  
go look at it?" Trunks ran ahead and everyone ran up the beautiful staircase. "All right Goten this  
is your room you can drop your bags in here," Goten dropped is bags and smiled, his room was  
done in orange and blue it had a ton of martial arts decorations, "Bra your room is right here and  
your gonna have to share a bathroom with Goten so I made a call and had it decorated half like  
your room and half like his, is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine with me," Goten said.  
  
"Whatever, this room is beautiful," she said admiring her baby blue and red room, it had clouds  
every where and red hearts falling from the sky, "O Trunks I love you," she said as she jumped  
into his arms.  
  
"Okay okay, Pan you'll share a bathroom with me, aren't you lucky," Pan frowned, "Well here's  
your room," he opened the door and reviled a room that looked like an orange crayon.  
  
"Oooo Trunks I love it its wonderful your the best guy in the world," she hugged him and they  
kept going with a tour of the house.  
  
"Okay guys we'll meet downstairs to go out on a night on the town in say an hour okay?" Goten  
asked.  
  
"Sure but I get bathroom first, Goten you better get used to waiting a while cuz I need to look my  
best when going to a club," Bra smiled waved and slammed her door.  
  
"Is she serious Trunks, it doesn't take that long will it?"  
  
"Ha to me it feels like the distance from now and next month, sorry but you're gonna be late for  
allot of things," Trunks walked into his room and closed his door.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Goten its not as bad as it seems at least you well I can't think of anything but well  
umm good luck," with that Pan retreated to her room leaving Goten waiting for Bra to get out of  
the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Okay everyone how was it? I really hope you liked it. Well none of the romance has hit yet but  
don't worry its coming I just need to consult with my little helper she knows who she is about  
where to go from here. If you got any ideas or complaints email me at littlelizzygurl@hotmail.com  
and I'll use them to my advantage. O and sorry about the final fantasy thing just plug in another  
name of a video game with levels and you've got it. O and have fun using the little box at the  
bottom. CHOW! D:LITTLELIZZYGURL!, "What are you doing honey?"  
  
"Moving out,"he answered.  
  
"O is that all well be down in, What? Moving out, but why? Honey  
I thought we settled all this already you'd live here with me and  
inherit the house?"she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on Mom I really want to move out and I'll be living with  
Trunks, his Mom and Dad are making him move out. Why can't you be  
as reasonable?" he asked.  
  
"I always knew that Trunks was a bad influence and what do you  
expect from parents like that, they'd let him go on a killing  
spree and think nothing of it and you two will probably have  
girls coming in from left and right, I'll hear nothing of it!"  
she yelled.  
  
"Mom...Trunks is not a bad influence and Bra will be there she'll  
keep us in order they'll be no babe um girls coming into our  
condo don't worry so much."  
  
"O that's much better Bra Briefs the beauty queen, the girl that  
gets whatever she wants, and I meen whatever she wants , think about it!"  
  
"Mom please I've known Bra her whole life and she's not that kind  
of girl, so stop using that stupid excuse."Goten was getting  
annoyed he just wanted to live with his friends and his Mommy was still telling him no, this was so stupid, he continued packing while  
she spoke, trying to ignore her every word.   
  
"Yes I guess Bra is a good girl, but you never know, why how  
could she resist such a handsome guy? She'll probably seduce you  
into Kami knows what!"she yelled.  
  
"O Mom that is the most awful thing I've ever heard me and Bra,   
look Mom I love you and all but I've made up my mind so please  
just give it a rest, please."  
  
"Fine just leave your poor old Mother, everyone always said you  
were just like your father but I never really knew how much till  
now," she said crying.  
  
"O Mom come on give me a break,"he moaned.  
  
"Its okay really son, I'll just leave the house to Pan in my  
will, at least she'll be..," Chichi turned her head and saw Pan  
caring at least 3 suitcases down the stairs, "Where do you think  
your going young lady?"   
  
"O I'm moving in with Bra and Trunks Grandma, Bra said the house  
was furnished except for her room and Trunks so I'll be leaving  
my furniture, thanks for the memories," Pan said trying to make a  
quick escape. She was on her way to the driveway when she  
overheard Goten and her Grandma so she tryed to sneak by but  
didn't get very far.  
  
"What is going on here?!?! What is this thanks for all the time  
and money you've spent on me all my life and how much you've  
loved me but I gotta go now buy bye! Those Briefs they're such  
bad examples."  
  
"Pan you're going to live with Trunks and Bra too?" he asked, ignoring his mothers temper.  
  
"Ya so whats your point? And what do you meen too?"   
  
"I meen I'm moving in with them too , damn you, who said you  
could live with them?" he yelled.  
  
"Bra invited me, what idiot invited you?!" she yelled back.  
  
"Trunks is not an idiot!."  
  
"He is if he wants you to come, what are we going to do?" she  
said sighing, she dropped her suitcases and sat next to Goten on his bed.  
  
"I guess they must have figured it out so if they can go along  
with it we can, I guess," Goten moaned and put his head in his  
hands.  
  
"Your right, but no babes or wild parties," she said sternly.  
  
"Fine no wild parties," Pan stared at him evilly, "Or babes," he  
mumbled.  
  
"Good now lets get going before its to late," Pan got up and  
moved toward the door her uncle right behind her with Chichi  
standing at the door, "Grandma you know even if you try to stop  
us we're going to go so please just move over and let us go  
okay?" Pan asked sweetly with the Bra puppydog face.  
  
"Well..I saw how you handled that with your Uncle and it seems  
like you two can rely on eachother,..as long as you get jobs at  
Capsule Corp or something and Goten watchs over you *sigh* I  
guess you can go, and I'll take care of your Dad and Mom, and don't  
just stand there smiling at me get going before I change my mind," Chichi said shooing them out the door.  
  
"Thanks Grandma, I love you and we'll come see you a whole lot  
Bye, I love you, " as Pan walked out the door she kissed her Grandma and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Bye honey," she said in tears.  
  
"Bye Mommy," Goten said babylike.  
  
"O my little baby I love you, you have a wonderful life, and do me a favor and don't forget me okay? " she said in tears.  
  
"I could never forget you Mom, I love you but I gotta go now I guess I'll see you when i see you," Goten ran down the stairs out the door and waved right before he slammed the door.  
  
"O Goten be careful,"Chichi said as she walked into her room.  
  
"Hey guys perfect timing," Bra yelled out the car window.  
  
"Hey B-chan, you look great as usual," Goten answered as she and  
Trunks walked out the car.  
  
"O Goten you flatter me," Bra smiled and looked down at her clothes, "I do don't I?" she said playfully.  
  
"Okay you guys lets get going I wanna see my new room, you don't  
mind me staying there, do you Trunks?" Pan asked with the same puppy dog face.   
  
"Of course I don't mind, Pan your welcomed just as much as Goten  
is, which meens there to annoy me, come on guys lets get in the car and get over to our new pad!" As Trunks got in the car everyone else followed.  
  
Trunks drove with Bra in the drivers seat, Goten behind Bra and Pan next to Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten why are you so quiet," Trunks asked.  
  
"What do you meen there to annoy you I thought we were friends I guess things change when you move in with people, and you don't have to take it out on Pan, " he said pouting.  
  
Bra looked behind her and sighed, "You're not serious are you?"   
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Goten you're such an idiot, Trunks was joking, and you haven't even lived with him yet," Pan said threw laughter. By that time everyone burst out laughing Goten chuckled, pretending he knew what was so funny.  
  
"I knew that all along I was just seeing how quick you guys were, you know testing your intelligence."  
  
"Sure you were Goten," Trunks said. "Okay lets just forget it cause I know Goten and he'll keep going until he gets his way, don't you think we should make some sorta rules you know for our new place."  
  
"Thats a great idea, Trunks you got some paper round here we could post them on the fridge," Bra answered.  
  
"Here I'll write," Pan said taking the paper and pen, "Shoot tell me what to write and I'll write it."  
  
"Okay we can each make three rules but at least 3 of us have to agree okay is that cool?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go first," Goten answered, "First rule, no smoking, shut up Trunks I don't meen from the 4 of us," Trunks closed his mouth and smirked, "Secondly i ask that the girls cook, and the guys don't," Pan gave him that evil stare agian, "Alright alright we'll clean the bathroom is that alright with you Pan," Pan smiled, "Good now, finally we will not go threw eachothers things if I wanted that I'd still be at home, so do you all agree with my rules."  
  
"Ya sure now its my turn," Bra started," First of all none of your little friends are to go threw my underware drawer," she said staring at Goten.  
  
"O come on that was so last year."   
  
"Well I don't care don't do it again, understand?"  
  
"Yes Bra, the guys were really looking forward too it," he said with a smile.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and continued, "Secondly Pan and I are not your maids we're your roomates and don't forget it we don't make beds or clean up in the kitchen all the time, and lastly no girls after midnight," she said finishing smugly.  
  
"WHAT you've gotta be kidding me," Trunks yelled almost hitting a bus.  
  
"Come on Trunks if it takes you that long to do what you gotta do you must have some kinda problem if you know what I meen, they have this wonderful thing now called viagra, why don't you call your doctor," Pan smiled and became scared when she saw Trunks looking at her threw the rear view mirror.  
  
Trunks slammed on the brakes and pulled over sharply, "Pan Son I'm gonna kill you," Trunks lunged back towards her and attempted to hit her.   
  
"Trunks quit it sit back down you ass hole," Bra yelled beeting on his back. Trunks was now on her holding her wrists next to her head.  
  
"Now Pan you'll take that back your I'll kill you," he yelled.  
  
"Jeez Trunks why do you take it so personally you act as if its true," was her answer.  
  
"Thats it your dead," Trunks was getting angrier by the second and started pinching her.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs you sit your stupid ass down before I take the drivers seat and drive your ass home now get over here and drive us to our condo NOW," Bra yelled in a Bulma-like tone. Trunks looked at her sat down, started up the car and got back onto the highway.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know I just.....started acting like my Mom," Bra said on the verge of being sick.  
  
"That was so cool," Goten said amused.  
  
"Well lets continue, Trunks I'm sorry about the, the viagra crack, so do you guys agree with Bras rules?"  
  
"Yeah I guess if Trunks does."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay good its your turn now Trunks," Bra said.  
  
"Fine first of all we're not allowed to talk about private matters outside the house, and we tell eachother everything, second we have a certian eatiing schedule, monday threw thursday and sundays we eat at home unless we have a date or something we make sure to tell the person who's cooking on fridays and saterdays we fend for ourselves, and last of all no guys at all unless Goten and I are there,"  
  
"What! thats the most mest up shit I've ever heard in my life." Pan yelled.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Thats not fair you can but Bra and I can't well if Bra doesn't agree then that rule doesn't stand," Pan yelled.  
  
"I don't agree and for that stupid remark you made you lost you're second rule besides I think we have enough rules as it is so lets just drop it," Goten answered.  
  
"Goten you agree with them, I can't believe it."  
  
"Its only fare and besides I want dinner tonight."  
  
"True, lets just drop it, I'm still not cool with it," Trunks sighed sat back and the next few minutes of the trip were quiet.  
  
"O my God this place is gorgous!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Ya and I had the movers take all our furniture and the decorators decorated it, so why don't we go look at our rooms?" Trunks ran ahead and everyone ran up the bueatiful staircase. "Alright Goten this is your room you can drop your bags in here," Goten dropped is bags and smiled, his room was done in orange and blue it had a ton of martial arts decorations, "Bra your room is right here and your gonna have to share a bathroom with Goten so i made a call and had it decorated half like your room and half like his, is that okay?"  
  
"Thats fine with me," Goten said.  
  
"Whatever, this room is bueatiful," she said admiring her baby blue and red room, it had clouds every where and red hearts falling from the sky, "O Trunks I love you," she said as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Okay okay, Pan you'll share a bathroom with me, aren't you lucky," Pan frowned, "Well here's your room," he opened the door and revieled a room that looked like an orange crayon.  
  
"Oooo Trunks I love it its wonderful your the best guy in the world," she hugged him and they kept going with a tour of the house.  
  
"Okay guys we'll meet downstairs to go out on a night on the town in say an hour okay?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure but I get bathroom first, Goten you better get used to waiting a while cuz I need to look my best when going to a club," Bra smiled waved and slammed her door.  
  
"Is she serious Trunks, it doesn't take that long will it?"  
  
"Ha to me it feels like the distance from now and next month, sorry but you'r gonna be late for alot of things," Trunks walked into his room and closed his door.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Goten its not as bad as it seems at least you well I can't think of anthing but well umm good luck," with that Pan retreated to her room leaving Goten waiting for Bra to get out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Okay everyone how was it? I really hope you liked it. Well none of the romance has hit yet but don't worry its coming I just need to consult with my little helper she knows who she is about where to go from here. If you got any ideas or complants email me at littlelizzygurl@hotmail.com and I'll use them to my advantage. O and sorry about the final fantasy thing just plug in another name of a video game with levels and you've got it. O and have fun using the little box at the bottom. CHOW! D:LITTLELIZZYGURL!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
